


A Message

by Fecyrineu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUception, Gen, Short, Soul Dichromatism - Freeform, alternative ending (probably), if you want more tags just read soul dichromatism it has all the tags you need, the entire thing is a phone call, things didn't go very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fecyrineu/pseuds/Fecyrineu
Summary: Sans calls Frisk after the events of her under monster captivity and tells her the consequences of her actions.(reading some of Soul Dichromatism recommended)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul Dichromatism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883084) by [BlackRazorBill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRazorBill/pseuds/BlackRazorBill). 



> This is just a small 'neutral ending phonecall' thingy inspired by [Soul Dichromatism](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6883084/chapters/15702928) from [BlackRazorBill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRazorBill/pseuds/BlackRazorBill).  
> It's also the first piece of literature i'm sharing in AO3, so any criticism is welcome.

(Ring, ring...)

"heya, anyone there...? well, i'll just leave a message...

so, it's been a while, huh. we heard rumors that some human scientists were able to turn hybrids back, so i guess you are now yourself again. good for you, being a monster is not really a good nowadays.  
after asgore died alot of people lost hope, the humans used that advantage to move into monster territory and now are preety close to the capital, though you probably saw that on the news already. many monsters that still have not lost hope are fleeing back to the underground, thinking the humans won't chase them there. we both know that's not how humans work, they gonna come down and 'finish the job'. but i'm not gonna tell the others that, better just let them have whatever little hope they have left.  
i guess i should tell you how everybody's doing. well, overall, everyone's doing preety bad. except papyrus of course, he is as eager and optimistic as ever. oh, 'speaking of the devil' as you humans say."  
"SANS, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"  
"just frisk"  
"REALLY?!? CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO???"  
"sure, why not? knock yourself out."  
"HELLO HYBRID FRISK, OR SHOULD I SAY HUMAN FRISK? IT IS CONFUSING, AT FIRST THEY TOLD ME YOU WERE A MONSTER, THEN A HYBRID, AND NOW YOU ARE A HUMAN? BUT, IN REALITY, YOU WERE A HUMAN ALL ALONG??? WHATEVER, IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT YOU ARE, WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU ARE MY FRIEND!  
YOU KNOW FRISK, EVERYONE HERE IS NOT AS HOPEFULL AS THEY USED TO BE, BUT WORRY NOT, I AM DOING MY BEST AT GIVING EVERYBODY HOPE!!! THOUGH, I MUST ADMIT, IT IS KINDA HARD. I'M TRYING TO GET ALPHYS TO HELP ME, BUT SHE IS ALWAYS FEELING GUILTY ABOUT SOMETHING, SHE NEVER SAYS WHAT SHE IS FEELING GUILTY ABOUT, BUT I AM SURE SHE WILL GET OVER IT! UNDYNE, WHILE SHE PROMISED TO HELP ME IN MY HOPE-GIVING ACTIVITIES, HAS BEEN OUT FIGHTING HUMANS, WHICH SHE MUST LIKE SINCE SHE STILL HAS NOT RETURNED. AND THE PRINCE HAS BEEN ON A VACATION SINCE A WHILE AFTER YOU LEFT, SO HE CAN'T HELP ME EITHER. EVEN THOUGH HAVING TO DO THESE THINGS ALONE WITH THE HELP OF MY LAZY BROTHER WILL BE A GREAT CHALLENGE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GREATER THAN THIS GREAT CHALLENGE, SO I SHALL GREATLY TRIUMPH IN THIS GREAT CHALLENGE!  
HMM, SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE... LIKE ALL OF THIS IS TOO MUCH, YOU KNOW? BUT I MUST NOT GIVE UP HOPE, I AM SURE EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT IN THE END. BESIDES, HOW CAN I GIVE EVERYONE HOPE IF I HAVE NONE MYSELF? THAT IS NOT LIKE ME AT ALL! I MUST LIVE UP TO MY OWN STANDARDS!"  
"bro, it seens the cellphone is almost outta batteries"  
"OH, THAT IS SUCH A PITY! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO TELL FRISK BEFORE IT RUNS OUT?"  
"yeah, there is one thing"  
"VERY WELL, I SHALL GIVE YOU THIS CELLPHONE IN AN INSTANT SANS. FRISK, GOODBYE FOR NOW. I AM SURE WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, I HOPE! NOW I MUST RETURN TO MY ACTIVITIES!!!"  
"welp, you heard, not much battery left, so i'll try to keep it short.  
by now you want to hear about asriel's 'vacation', right? let's just say that killing someone's father, which causes someone's kingdom to basically fall apart, is not really uplifting. i always knew that him falling for you would only cause him heartbreak, and i was right afterall.  
anyway, that's not what i wanted to say. i just wanna tell you that i hope you're happy, wherever you are...  
...  
nah, just kidding... GO TO HELL"

(click...)


End file.
